Good Morning Sunshine
by crashedxhearts
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all wake up late due to a power outage. The girls are cranky and caffeine deprived and just so happen to run into three beautiful strangers and hilarity ensues! Comedy, Romance, Fluff, and lots of loving. All-human give it a try!
1. Tinkerbell

**Here is my new story! It's all human and full of those hilarious characters that we just love oh so much.**

**If this chapter teaches you anything, it's don't mess with a caffeine deprived girl. Ever.**

**ENJOY! :)**

Rosalie stood in the doorway of my bedroom holding a pot of coffee and Alice flitted behind her with makeup and a curling iron.

"Don't let her in!" I attempted to yell but my voice came out in a mere frantic whisper. I was in no mood to let myself fall victim to one of Alice's torturous make overs.

The freshly brewed coffee wafted towards my face and my mouth started watering in anticipation. I reached out one hand to snatch the caffeine away from Rosalie but she was no longer holding coffee. Now, she was holding my alarm clock, it was blinking but no sound was emanating from the tiny speakers. How odd... it should be beeping and driving me insane because I remember setting it last night to wake me up for work.

Shit.

My eyes shot open releasing me from my dazed dream. Creeping anxiety began to build in my stomach as I groped for my alarm on my bedside table. While knocking over a book and my cell phone I brought the clock to my face. It was off. Then it hit me, no lights were seeping through the crack under my door. No movement could be heard from either Alice's or Rosalie's room or the rest of the apartment.

With an impressive side twist I leaned over my bed and onto the floor to recover my fallen cell phone. The little digital clock mockingly shone 9:16 AM.

I was nearly an hour and a half late for work.

"GUYS!!!!!!" I screamed while jumping up in a tangle of sheets and running for my friends rooms. Rosalie's room is furthest from mine because she is the lightest sleeper and I'm the most talkative sleeper. I ran straight for her room knowing that it would take both of us to successfully wake Alice up. I pushed right through Rosalie's door and tripped over a four inch stiletto heel as soon as I walked in.

"Rosalie!" I was now crawling on my hands and knees over to the side of her bed and decided to risk my life with what I was about to do. The easiest way to wake Rosalie up, and piss her off, is to make her cold. "Oh dear god, please please keep me safe.." I gave a silent prayer before grabbing a handful of duvet cover and ripping it off of the sleeping beauty.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Rosalie bolted straight up and swung her head to all corners of the room. "Which ever one of you it was, it's best to surrender! I know where you sleep!"

"Sorry." I squeeked from the floor. Rose paused and followed the sound of my voice to my hiding spot.

"You." Her eyes narrowed into slits and her voice was ice cold. "Bella, I love you but I'm sorry to say I must kill you now." Her hand shot out towards her bedside lamp and switched it on, but no light shone. "What the hell?" Saved by the failing light.

"That's why I woke you up.." I started to stand and felt a jolt of pain run through my foot. Damn heels, there's a reason why I don't wear them. "I think the power cut out in the middle of the night and it's after 9 and I'm way late for work and you are way late for your audition and Alice is going to be late to meet with her client if she doesn't get up in the next 15 minutes!" Rosalie's anger and annoyance turned to shock and horror. Faster then I thought humanly possible she was out of bed and out the door.

Rosalie, Alice and I have been best friends since starting college and meeting our freshman year. We rented out this apartment sophomore year and have lived here since. A few months ago we all graduated and have either been enjoying being out of school or working, or a combination of the two. Alice had started to develop her own clothing line and it seems to be more successful then even she expected. Rosalie has been tirelessly auditioning for every modeling gig in New York City and on the side is a personal mannequin for all of Alice's designs. I have been working as a barista in the morning and an aspiring writer.. all the time.

I ran to go follow Rosalie to Alice's bedroom and managed to re-trip over the same heel. "Damnit." I murmered while groping for the hallway wall for support. Alice's bedroom was inbetween mine and Rosalie's and by the time I got in Rose was already violenting shaking tiny Alice's frame.

"Why does she have to be such a heavy sleeper?" I shrugged and limped over to the other side of Alice's bed. "Whats with the limp?" Rose eyed my foot.

"Your stiletto, that's what." I pulled the covers off of the bed and immediately slapped my hand over my eyes.

"JESUS!" Rosalie yelped in surprise and threw the covers back over Alice. "Why on earth does she sleep naked and can't she warn us?! I mean the girl spends so much money on clothes you think she might buy some pajamas!"

I needed to think quickly and turned to run to the kitchen. A glass cup was drying on the side of the sink and I grabbed it to fill up with ice cold water. I'm sorry Alice, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Careful not to spill the water everywhere I sprinted back to the room and waltzed right over to Alice's head. Rose saw the weapon I held and gave a full hearty laugh while shaking her head.

"Oh Bella you are on a roll this morning, first my covers and now cold water? Remind me to never make you accidently late again."

"I'm doing this for her own good." I could tell myself that but I was still wary of the consequences I might face.

"I'm not sure what will make Alice kill you more. Making her late for a client meeting, or drenching her new sheets in water."

I sighed, "I guess we'll find out.." In seemingly slowly motion I tilted my hand and watched the water fall onto Alice's hair and face. Rosalie and I held out breath in anticipation and nervously glanced at each other and then back towards Alice. Then it happened.

First it was a slight twitch of the eyes, then a shimmy of the shoulders. Finally a single arm rose and swiped at her hair.

"Alice?" I called in an unnecessarily soft voice.

"Why- why is my hair... wet?" Her voice was calm and raspy due to sleep. She opened her left eye and then her right. After glancing over at me and then at Rosalie she hoisted herself up to a sitting positiong. "Did you two pour water on me?" I was finding Alice's calm making me grow more and more nervous and took a step back.

"Bella did it!" Rose pointed an accusing finger towards my face and then mouth towards me 'self preservation'.

"You owe me." She nodded her head in agreement and then fled the scene of the crime.

"Bella?" Alice's voice sounded like it had more of an edge to it. "Why did you pour water on me?" This was the moment of truth.

"Alice," I took a deep breath and another step back, now a mere couple of inches from escape. "It's nearly 9:30 in the morning. Rose and I think that the power must have gone out in the middle of the night, so, all of our alarms didn't go off."

She didn't say anything, infact, she didn't even move. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and it was like she was in a different world. "Alice?" I started to become frantic and I ran back to her side. If I sent Alice into a panic attack then I would feel way worse then I already did. "Alice..?"

"I only have 10 minutes to get dressed and do my make-up.. and drink coffee... and mentally prepare... and get together my designs...."

"Oh my god," I ran towards the door and stuck my head out. "ROSALIE! EMERGENCY!" She came back with a cup of orange juice and a piece of toast in her hands.

"What now?" I opened my mouth to answer her when an ear piercing scream resonated from behind me and Alice dove out of bed and into her closet, bare ass flashing both Rosalie and I.

"IhavetogetdressedandIdon'tknowwhattowearbutmaybeheelsbuti'mgoingtohavetohurry!" Alice's words all morphed together and clothes started flying around the room at the speed of light. I ducked and narrowly missed being decapitated by one of her designer bags. I looked back at Rose who was now munching down on her toast.

"Orange juice?" She rolled her eyes.

"We don't have time to make coffee, we all need to get somewhere. Lets just grab some on the way." I nodded and went back to my own room. It only took me five minutes to throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt. Make up was a quick splatter of concealer and eyeliner and I just threw up my hair in a messy bun. Alice would be so mad, but she was also in a hurry this morning too.

"Ready!" I yelled to both of them while slipping on my sneakers. Rosalie appeared from her room wearing a fitted white tank top and a pair of blue skinny jeans as well. The cursed stilettos were strapped to her feet and making her tower a good five inches over my head. "ALICE!" I grabbed a peacoat from the coat rack near the door as did Rosalie and Alice flew past us and out the door in a flurry of pink and gray.

It was a cool fall day out and we all decided to just take my car. We figured that I'd be dropped off at work first which killed two birds with one stone because we could all get our coffee fix there as well. Rosalie would then take my car and drop Alice off at her meeting before heading off to her own audition. Considering that Alice would probably take the longest and that Rosalie didn't know if she would still be allowed to audition, it seemed most logical to leave the car with her.

"I hate technology." Alice grumbled from the passenger seat while applying make-up in the mirror.

"No you don't." She turned and looked towards me with only one eye properly lined.

"I don't?"

"No you don't, because without technology you would have no such thing as hair straighteners and curling irons. Also, you would not have proper plumbing which means no hot showers and no washing machine." She was silent.

"Touche." I smiled happy that I had won the argument. When it comes to Alice you have to appeal to her fashionable side. Logic and fashion.

"Here!" Rosalie whacked the back of my head rest with her palm and startled me that I accelerated and nearly missed our turn.

"Thank you Rose, I nearly didn't recognize where my work is. You know, even though I go there 5 days a week."

"Sarcasm will get you no where Bella." She sneered. "I'm late, bitter, and caffeine deprived. Don't test me." I parked and held up my hands in surrender. The three of us jumped out of the car and nearly ran through the glass doors to the cafe. I rushed straight to the back room to clock in and grovel with my boss. Alice and Rosalie stepped up to wait in line.

"Isabella?" I cringed at my boss's voice and at the fact that she continuely refuses to just call me Bella. I tied my apron and turned around expecting the worst.

"Yes?"

"You're late." Thank you for stating the obvious sherlock.

"I know I'm so sorry! The power in our apartment went out in the middle of the night and neither my alarm or my room mates alarms went off and we're all late and I got here as soon as I could." Sandra shook her head from side to side but her orange frizzy hair didn't move. It looked as if she attacked herself with hair spray... or glue.

"Just get out there and start making drinks." I gave a curt nod and headed towards the counter.

"And I have the constitutional right to stand here and be as angry as I want!" Alice's shrill voice echoed off of every wall. I took a step closer to the cash register and saw her engaged in a verbal assualt with the largest man I have ever seen. He towered over Alice's tiny frame and wore a goofy grin on his strinkingly handsome face.

"Calm down there tinkerbell, I was just asking if you could hurry it up with your order! Some of us have places to be." I thought steam might start pouring from Alice's ears. She hated when people made comments about her height and she hated even more being compared to ethereal like creatures.

"Don't call me tinkerbell." Her voice was low and a near growl. The stranger just laughed and turned back around to talk to his friend. I craned my neck to see who he was with and saw another very handsome man with blonde hair. He looked to be right out of a movie. Alice huffed and turned back towards whoever was helping her. "I'll take a large coffee, black please."

"Emmett, man whats the hold up?" A velvet voice sounded from the door way of the shop and I rubbed my eyes in shock at what I saw. Standing before me was quite possibly the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on. My knees started to waver and I grasped onto the counter incase I fainted.

"Sorry Eddie but this little pixie is holding up the line." Alice clenched and unclenched her fist while the other barista handed her a cup.

"Here you go, large coffe, black." Alice forced a smile through gritted teeth and reached out to take it.

"Hah yea, black, like her soul." Rosalie who has been watching the whole encounter and oggling the stranger dropped her jaw in shock. It seemed as though the world stilled for a moment and no one moved or said a word.

Then Alice lunged.

**Let me know what you think & REVIEW! Please and thanks :)**


	2. Photo Op

**I'm so astounded by the reviews I've already recieved on this story! Thank you all SO much for being so fucking awesome!**

**I really am excited to write this story and I hope you're all just as excited as me!**

**ENJOY!!!! and remember to keep reviewing!**

**HERE COMES CHAPTER TWO!**

**Photo Op -**

"JASPER! MAN HELP!" The stranger who I had presumed to be Emmett was lying sprawled out on his back. Alice was straddling his stomach and shaking her tiny fist close to his face. The large coffee was spilled all over the floor and narrowly missed bystanding customers.

"Take it back!" Alice was fuming. I knew that I should probably be doing something to diffuse the situation at hand, but I was too baffled to move. It was as if the whole thing had happened in slow motion.

"Dude get her off me!" The blonde haired man who had been standing behind the huge one earlier was now approaching Alice with outstretched arms. Effortlessly he lifted her up off of his friend and held her above the ground by the waist. Emmett scrambled back a few feet still on his ass and then eventually got up a safe distance away. "Jesus!" He swipped away imaginary sweat from his forehead and then turned to the other stranger by the door. "She may be tiny but she's feisty."

Alice started to again struggle in the arms of her captor. "You idiot! Just wait until I get down!"

The stranger by the door started to laugh and my stomach did small flips at the sound of his voice. "Emmett you better watch out. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side." He saw me gawking and threw a wink in my direction. My heart started beating irregularly and I knew that I was in trouble. He brushed a hand through his unruly mess of bronze hair and turned back towards his friends.

Oh yes, big trouble.

"For the love of god could you please put me down!" Alice near shrieked and craned her neck to face the man that still held her dangling in the air. If there was an award for quickest change in expression, I think she would have won it at that moment. "Oh my."

Alice's hard glare faded and was replaced instead with big and curious eyes. Her tight frown softened and warmed into a slight smile. The rigidity of each of her limbs loosened and I thought that her new languid form might actually slip from the stranger's grip on her.

"Here." The man readjusted Alice's body and slowly placed her back on her feet. He stuck out his hand and waited for her to grasp it. She did immediately. "My name is Jasper, please don't let my idiot friend taint our meeting each other." He had a lazy smile that I could see begin to quickly melt Alice's resolve.

"Alice, and don't worry, I could care less about him."

Emmett harumphed and crossed his arms over his large chest. "Don't let her near me Jasper! Man I swear, she took me down. Don't trust that angelic face... It's all lies!" Jasper flipped him the middle finger with his left hand while never breaking eye contact with Alice.

"ISABELLA!" The nasaly screech of Sandra's voice sent a shiver of repulsion up and down my spine. I braced for the impact of a coffee mug to fly and hit my head but was met with a worse fate. In replace of said coffee empliment greeting my head, I was instead met with one long and sharp nail poking my shoulder. "These your friends?"

I slowly turned to face my boss. "Yes?" My response was hesitant and questioning. I don't think that was the answer she wanted but she knew damn well that Alice and Rosalie were not only my best friends but also my roommates. No matter what I'd said it would have screwed me so I might as well have just told the truth.

"Get them out of my store and clean up this mess!" Sandra thrust a veiny hand in the direction of the coffee spill and then waved it to motion towards Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and the most gorgeous being alive.

"Edward man lets get going. We're gonna be late as is and I don't want to be near this chick anymore." Emmett was talking to the beauty and then glanced over his shoulder towards Alice. It was then that I noticed a real terror in his eyes. He was actually afraid of our little Alice.

It was also then that I noticed the beauty had a name. Edward.

"Edward." I said his name in a low whisper just to see how it would roll around on my tongue. It felt... right.

"Yes?" Edward raised his gaze away from the confrontation unfolding and smiled at me. It was the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen, crooked and inviting and mysterious.

"What?" I was not doing my IQ any justice with my incoherrant and disjointed words.

"My name, you said my name." His smile didn't falter.

"Oh uh." I darted my eyes away from his sculpted features and squinted at the light in the ceiling. "Well I um." What was I supposed to say? 'Oh yea I was just saying your name to see how it would feel on my tongue.' Not happening.

"Well." Rosalie took a small step forward careful to avoid getting coffee on her shoes. "I think it's time Alice and I got going. Plus we wouldn't want to get our dear Bella fired now would we?" She was speaking to noone in particular but at her words Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Bella." He silently mouthed. I felt a shiver run through my body.

"And who might you be sexay thang?" Emmett very obviously checked Rosalie up and down and slid towards her side.

"Not interested." Rosalie attempted a sneer but I could see the interest dancing behind her eyes. "Now please get out of my way or you might have to be taken down by another woman." Emmett raised his eyebrows and gave a big teethy smile. He leaned in towards Rose's ear and whispered something unintelligable. Her face went from shock, to intrigue to disgust and she shoved him away.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" Were Rose's departing words before stomping towards the door. "Alice! Bella!" Neither of us moved. Alice was lost in the eyes of Jasper and I was well, at work. Atleast, thats what I told myself, not that I was also lost in the eyes of a stranger.

Rose sighed audibly and then dramatically turned her neck to look back at us. "Guys?"

"Yes?" Emmett answered.

"Not you!" Rosalie spat. She turned towards me and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Rose I can't." I darted my eyes towards the direction of my boss. Rosalie threw up her arms in a huff and spun around on her heels. She stared down Sandra.

"Look, I'm going to vomit and if Bella isn't home I might fall asleep, choke on it and die." Her eyes got unbelievably narrow. "Is that what you want?" I slapped my palm to my forehead and shook my head from side to side. I was definitely going to get fired.

There was a 30 second awkward silence that filled the cafe and then Sandra spoke.

"Isabella, just go." I turned and shook my head no.

"No, no I'm sorry for all this Sandra but I can stay."

"You're not fired, just leave for today. I don't want anymore mess." The rational part of my brain said that if I left, even on her comand, she would hold it against me. Fortunately my fight or flight senses kicked in before I had time to listen to my rational side.

I quickly untied my apron and threw it on the counter before scrambling to meet Rosalie by the door. Sandra took one deep breath and turned to disappear back into the back room. Rosalie, seemingly pleased by her accompishment, turned back to Alice.

"You too missy." Alice dropped her shoulders and tore away from Jasper.

"What about your audition?" Alice was smart. She was going to try and use Rosalie's love for modeling against her in an attempt to buy herself more time. Today, however, it didn't work.

"I've already missed it. There are always other auditions."

"Well what about my client meeting?" This girl was grasping at straws.

"All the time we've spent here you've already missed it as well." Alice's face fell and Jasper reached out a hand to tweak her frown into a smile once again.

"What are you doing?" Alice questioned. Jasper took a deep and slow breath and cocked his head to the side.

"I like it better when you smile." Rosalie and Emmett both rolled their eyes in unison and I smiled at the sight of it. They were more alike then they realized.

"I'm going to the car. And if we're down one person by the time we get home, a Gucci dress might just pay the price for it." Alice visibly tensed and then turned away from Jasper. She pointed a finger at Rosalie.

"You are pure evil." Rose smirked and nodded her head.

"Born and raised now lets get the fuck out of here." Alice finally walked towards the door and followed Rosalie out of the shop. Emmett was cat-calling after Rosalie and I knew that she was loving it. I took one more look at the three strangers before stepping out and following my two friends. They were all truly beautiful and I wondered if we'd ever see them again.

"Be seeing you Bella." Edward whispered a goodbye and his voice was velvet. It was at that moment I knew that I would need to see him again.

Alice and Rosalie were already in the car ready to go. Rose was in the passenger seat and Alice in the back with her arms crossed. I opened the drivers side door and plopped in while starting the car. None of us spoke for a full minute while idling in the parking lot.

"Anyone up for the gym?" I ventured figuring that some endorphins might do be good. Rose shook her head no and leaned back into the headrest closing her eyes.

"Yea, I'd go." Alice replied from the backseat and then turned to stare out the window.

I was surprised that Alice ha actually agreed to go. She must be more shaken then I thought. The only times Alice ever agree's to go to the gym with me is under extreme cirucmstances. In fact, if I remember the last time she and I both went to the gym, it was after her cat died.

When we got home Rosalie kicked off her heels and flopped down on the couch with the remote control and a blanket. She announced that she was taking a day to collect her mental sanity and was doing so by watching every dvd we own. Alice insisted that she needed to take a cold shower before going to the gym. I tried to tell her that after we worked out would be a better time to shower because we'd be sweaty and gross and smelly. She disagreed and countered that she would take a shower both before and after.

After her 40 minute shower it took her another 30 minutes to figure out what outfit to wear. I was about to offer my adivce of just a sports bra, t-shirt, and shorts, but thought better of it. I should never even bother to offer advice in clothes to Alice.

Nearly an hour and a half after arriving home, Alice was ready to go. She was dotting a hot pink sports bra under neath a turqoise spandez tank top and a pair of black yoga pants. I'd never seen someone go to the gym in such style. Looking down at my own ratty t-shirt and shorts I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys.

"We'll be back in an hour. You need us to pick up anything on the way home?" Rosalie rolled over in her cacoon of duvet covers.

"I think we might be almost out of coffee." I nodded and started to close the door to our apartment. "And brownies!"

On the drive to the gym Alice continously yammered on about the different machines she wanted to try. I was only half listening to what she was saying. It wasn't that I didn't care or that she was bothering me in anyway, I was just in my own little worlds. Thoughts of Edward were clouding my mind and the effects that this stranger was having on me was slightly.. startling.

"And oh! You know that machine that you sit on and then you, well you sort of twist. I think it's supposed to help your abs."

"Uh-huh." I pulled into the closest free spot and threw the car in park.

"You know what I mean though. You twist from side to side. Well, I want to go on that one." I actually did know exactly which machine Alice was talking about even despite her lacking description.

"Yea I like that machine. We'll go on that one promise." I turned off the car and hopped out and Alice was skipping with excitment next to me.

Whenever I go to the gym I'm met with the same smell. It's a mix of rubber and sweat. It should be unpleasant but I always found it just sort of mundane. When Alice and I entered the same smell greeted me. I told Alice that I was going to run for a bit and she said that she was going to go pin her short hair back in the dressing room.

There were three open tredmills and I went to the one closest to the wall. Running was my favorite thing to do at the gym. I loved to put my ipod on and just go.

"BELLA!" Alice was yelling and running towards me. I hadn't even started running yet. "Bella quick!! Come here!" Alice was nearly jumping up and down and I knew it must have been important. I rushed over to her and put two hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

"Alice what is it? Are you okay?" My worry was quickly begining to rise as her eyes continued to grow larger.

"Jasper!" She whispered urgently. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"He's here!! Jasper is at the gym! When I was doing my hair and I saw him and he's in the showers!" Her extreme excitement was making her near vibrate.

"Okay.." I didn't really know what to say. "Is he here alone?" Maybe Edward was with him.

"I don't know he's in the showers." She stopped and her breath caught in her throat. "Oh my god, Bella, what if he's naked."

"Well if he's in the shower.." I trailed off because Alice darted away. She turned and ran straight towards the men's shower room. "Alice!" I hissed, and then grudgingly followed her. When I got to the door of the shower room I paused. Is chasing after Alice really worth possibly losing my gym membership and getting charges brought up on me?

What if Edward was in there too... naked.

Before I knew what I wasa doing I was crouching besides Alice near the sinks. The room was filled with steam and the glass shower doors were revealing nothing but shadows. I turned to tell Alice that this was insane and stupid and not worth all the trouble it could cause us when I saw, to my horror, that she had pulled out her phone. She was trying to take a picture.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled it down away from the door. "What are you doing?!" My voice was strained and drowned out by the sound of running water. "Do you want to land us in jail? This is illegal!" Alice reclaimed her wrist and crawled closer to the glass. "You don't even know that's him!" She pointed towards a jacket hanging on the hook next to the door.

"That's his! He was wearing it at the coffee shop today." I began to panic. I couldn't think of anything else to say to deter her away from this total invasion of privacy. "Grow some Bella!"

She raised her phone again and went to reach for the handle of the shower. I reached for her leg in an attempt to drag her back towards the door when all of a sudden the water turned off. One of the glass shower doors opened, but it wasn't the one Alice was creeping towards, it was the one right next to it.

My jaw dropped when Edward stood infront of me in all his glory completley nude. Instead of slamming closed the door again or quickly covering himself he took his time reaching for a towel. I knew I shouldn't be staring but I just couldn't look away. He ruffled his hair to rid it of some excess water and then sensually tied the towel around his waist.

It was then that I realized just how bad this looked. Both Alice and I were on our hands and knees in the men's shower room with a camera at the ready.

Edward passed me and smirked before passing infront of Alice. He formed a fist and banged on the other shower door.

"Hey Jasper hurry up." He looked back towards me and then towards Alice before chuckling at the phone in her hand. "It looks like we've got company."

**Hehe naked Edward :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me smile and make my brain come up with more ideas.**

**YOU ALL PWN MY LIFE!**


	3. Single Ladies

**Thanks so much for the new reviews!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You all are the best!!**

**Fun fact that I couldn't see any of my new reviews for like the first two days... it was very upsetting.. but it was so worth waiting for! **

**Here is chapter 3!!!**

**Single Ladies-**

"Uh-oh." I was mortified. No, actually, I think mortified doesn't properly do my situation justice. More like I was horrified. I instinctively closed my eyes and wished that the floor would open me up and swallow me whole. Maybe if I got up and clicked my heels three times. There's no place like home, there's not place like home, there's no place like home.

Alice had crawled back away from Jasper's door and was sitting cross legged at my side. She looked like a child awaiting a gift and the smile on her face only helped solidify that image. Slowly the glass hiding Jasper's awaiting naked form opened and I slapped my hand over my eyes.

"What!" Alice's voice startled me and I jumped an inch. "That's not fair! Bella got to see Edward!" I tentatively started to lower my hand and saw what was causing Alice's distress. Edward and Jasper stood infront of us, both with towels tied around their waist's.

"Sorry to disappoint." Jasper chuckled and then reached out a hand to lift Alice from her place on the floor. Edward did the same for me.

"Oh, um I'm okay down here." I knew I was blushing. Edwards laugh of amusement no doubt made my cheeks start to turn and even deeper shade of red.

"Bella," I had been avoiding eye contact. My brain was telling me to look anywhere but at him. The ceiling, the floor, the walls. Linoleum, you'd think such an expensive gym could do better. Maybe marble. "Bella." Edward called my name again. "These floors are really much dirtier than they appear." There was a dark spot on the floor next to my hand. I decided to focus my eyes there instead of the greek god infront of me. Interesting, the spot seems to be moving...

"AAAAHHHHH!!" I screamed and scrambled to my feet while lunging myself into Edwards bare torso.

"I said the floor was dirty, not dangerous." He laughed and I could feel it resonate through out his body. I took one hand and pointed towards where the offensive spot had been.

"Spider!" Edward followed my gaze and then looked down to my face.

"Spider?" I nodded in frozen terror. My embarassment at the situation at hand was paling in comparison to the utter and primordial fear spiders ignited in me. "Would you like me to kill it?" Again I could do nothing but nod. He gently pried my arms from his body and walked to wear I had been sitting.

"What are you doing?!" I asked in incredulous shock. Edward looked back at me confused.

"I'm killing the spider that is causing you so much harm."

"But- with what! You're empty handed.. here!" I reached down and tore off my sneaker. With I quick hop and a step I darted over towards Edward and back to my previous distance away. It was much safer near the shower then where that furry eight legged freak was laying in wait.

Edward started to laugh at me. "I'm flattered you're so concerned over my well being against this menace." I couldn't tell whether or not he was mocking me.

*WHAP*

My shoe sliced through the air at an impressive speed. "Did you get it?" Edward inspected my shoe and then walked back over towards me with that same crooked smile gracing his lips.

"Yes, I got it, I killed the spider." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and Edward placed his palm on the small lower area of my back. "Does this mean you'd like to reclaim your seat on the floor?"

"No thanks," I shook my head and tried to rub the goosebumps that his touch caused away from my arms. "I think I'm rather sick of the floor."

"So.." Jasper raised both his arms above his head and stretched. Alice, without a trace of shame, openly gawked at him. The girl was sweating and I doubt it was from the steam or our lack there of a work out. "What should we do now?" He looked to Edward and then back at Alice and I.

"Oh, we'll just leave.. I think we've done enough damage." I started to walk away and grabbed Alice's wrist when all of a sudden there were fingers wrapped around my own wrist. Edward was staring wide eyed at me in disbelief.

"You don't think that you two are getting off that easily do you?" I was frozen. It was stupid to think that Alice and I could have gotten away without some kind of punishment. For god sakes, we snuck in to the MEN'S room with a camera and purely self gratifying naughty intentions. A tiny clump started forming in my throat and I audibly gulped. I looked over to Alice who held a similar expression on her face. Here was a perfect example of filthy rodents trapped in a mouse trap.

I'd never been the rodent before.

Jasper started chuckling and Edward slowly started pulling me back in to him. "You saw me naked Bella." I swallowed again and was suddenly overwhelmingly warm.

"Yes." He danced a finger up my arm and up to my hair. There were unruly locks spalying across my face and he pushed one back behind my ear.

"Usually, I atleast take a girl out to dinner before I stand infront of her completly naked." I was about to interupt and point out the fact that he made no real effort to cover himself up, but Alice's exasperated voice cut off my thought.

"Are you two playing with us?" Her and Jasper were hidden from my vision but Edwards smile started to broaden. Realization hit me, they weren't mad.

"How would you ladies like to join us for dinner tonight? Our treat." Edwards voice kissed my ears and I could barely wrap my head around what he just said. A small and irrational part of my questioned whether or not I was dreaming.

"You guys aren't mad at us?" Alice asked flabbergasted. Jasper shook his head 'no'.

"Although," He began to talk and Alice was on guard prepared for a let down. "I would like to know what you were planning on doing with that camera."

And then it happened. For the first time in my life, I saw Alice blush. I was always the one blushing and was also therefore the butt of many jokes. It was okay thought because I knew how easy it was to make me turn red and I guess I'd grown accustomed to it. Alice, however, never blushes. It's not to say that she has a stone wall guarding her heart or emotions, she's just not as easily flustered. Jasper, a man she's known for a couple of hours, made her turn a warming shade of pink. Nothing would ever be the same. I couldn't wait to tell Rosalie.

"So what'ya say?" I drew my attention back to Edward. "About dinner?" Like it was even a question.

"I'd love to go." I felt warm and fuzzy. I felt like a fucking Hallmark card. Edward beamed and gave one sharp nod of approval.

"Good." It was in that moment that I noticed the intense beauty of his eyes. They were a rich shade of green and seemed to almost hold flecks of gold around the irises. He was.. breathtaking. I chewed on my lip in contemplation about how any of this was unfolding. He sighed. "As much as I hate to say this," he glanced towards Jasper and then batter him on the shoulder. "We really should get dressed and get going."

Get dressed. He was still naked aside from the towel.

Like some cursed reminder of my previous making a fool of my self I jumped a step back and wrapped my arms around my torso.

"Right yea, dressed. Sorry." Edward let out a snort of amusement.

"Where are you guys going?" Alice too was now a step away from naked Jasper. She was still blushing.

"Work." Jasper shrugged and then grabbed his coat a t-shirt, boxers and jeans before heading off to the other room.

"Well not really work." Edward finished. "More like an internship, more school like then job like."

"Where?" It was slightly embarassing how much we didn't know about them, or them about us.

"The hospital. My father is one of the-" He stopped and sort of rolled his eyes. "big name doctors." Again another eye roll. "I don't want to make it sound.. bigger then it is.." I found it curious how Edward was having such a hard time finding the right words to describe his father's work position. Something told me that he was downplaying. "Anyways, long story short, Jasper, Emmett and I all majored in the medical field and we just graduated. My dad pulled a few strings and we're all interning for a while."

The floodgate in my mind started to creak and groan. More questions began to form.

"How old are all of you?" It seemed so strange to ask. Edward however didn't seem to notice, or care.

"I'm 22, Jasper is 23 and Emmett is 22 also." He stopped and then chuckled. "But if you ask Emmett he'll tell you he's the older brother anyway.. by 4 minutes." Did I mishear something? Did he say brother?

"That huge guy from my work was your brother?!" I asked incredulously. Though they were both handsome, well in Edward's case, inhumanely gorgeous, they looked nothing alike. Edward was shorter then Emmett and maybe half his size. That's not to say Edward was skinny or short, he was neither. He was tall and very well built, but Emmett was just simply a giant.

"Yea, twin actually. Not identical, obviously.''

"I didn't like him." Alice puncuated each word with a defining emphasis. Edward smirked unworried in response.

"He's scared shitless of you."

Alice smiled and backed down some. "Let's play 20 questions tonight. Right now I just want to get home and shower." I raised an eyebrow.

"Alice, we didn't even work out." She placed her hand on her forehead.

"I feel sweat. I'm not going to go out to dinner sweaty." That was final. She put her foot down.

"So shall we pick you two up tonight?" I gave Edward an enthusiastic nod and proceeded to tell him where we lived. He was happy and not surprised to hear that we lived together.

"Oh! What about Rosalie?" I looked at Alice who now had a slight frown forming. "Would it be okay if she came?" Although I loved Rosalie to death, I also knew that she wouldn't want to be the third wheel.

"Yea sure, it's fine with me. I'll ask if Emmett wants to come." He paused and turned towards Alice. "If that's okay with you." She huffed and got a pained expression on her face. It was as if she was having a great internal battle with two conflicting sides of her mind. "Alice?"

Finally she threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine! Just make sure he keeps his snide remarks to himself. And you might want to tell him that I have no problem taking him down anywhere. I have no shame." Strangely enough, Alice's lack of shame is one thing I truly admire about her.

The second time leaving Edward was definitly harder then the first. It shouldn't have been because I was guarenteed to see him later, unlike this morning with no guarentee of ever seeing him again. Alice was uncapable of not talking about Jasper, I didn't mind, I knew exactly how she felt.

"And Bella, he.." She paused. We were walking up the stairs to our apartment and Alice suddenly turned her face away from me while we walked.

"He what?" Silence. "Alice?" She turned back to me with rosey cheeks.

"He made me blush."

I unlocked the door and was inwardly even more amazed by the fact that just thinking of Jasper was making Alice blush.

"Did you get me brownies?" Rosalie was where we left her on the couch. Tissues were litering the floor and her eyes were red and puffy. "Because I- I could really use some chocolate."

"I didn't go to the store.. I'm really sorry but we had an.. um.. encounter at the gym." Another tiny tear started to trail down Rosalie's cheek and I grabbed the remote from off the couch. "I'm turning this off, no more crying."

Frozen Leonardo Dicaprio was just about to sink into the abyss of the ocean when the screen went black.

"Hey!" Rose sniffled and then wiped away at her eyes. She took two handfuls of comforter and pulled them closer around her. "Wait, what encounter?" Alice flopped down on the couch beside her and lay her head on Rosalie's lap. Rose looked at her and her mouth dropped open. She looked back at me. "Is she blushing?" I nodded.

"Really long story short, we ran into Edward and Jasper at the gym and they invited all of us out for dinner tonight." She looked at me dumbfounded.

"All of us?" I knew that this was code. I knew that what she was really asking was, 'am I coming?'

"Yes, all of us. You, me, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett.."

"Woah woah woah. Pause. Did you say Emmett? As in cat calling 'sexay thang' Emmett?"

"Yes, he's Edwards brother." Rose stood up knocking Alice off the couch in the process. She had changed while we left into leggings and an old college sweatshirt. She still looked like a super model.

"Well I'm not coming!" She turned and headed towards the kitchen. "And I'm making hot chocolate for myself since I don't have any brownies. And if you wanted hot chocolate too, that's too bad because I'm making it only for myself." I slumped my shoulders at her immediate dismissal of the idea of the dinner, but I knew that she would end up showing. When Rosalie really really wants something or has immense intrigue, she pretends like she doesn't care about it. She never wants to appear too desperate. I could tell that she wanted Emmett, and by what he's shone so far, he definitly wants her.

My guess is that she walks in fashionably late to make an entrance and claim Emmett's attention even more.

At 7o'clock the boys came and picked Alice and I up in Edwards silver volvo. I sat infront with him, at his request and my extreme delight. Alice and Jasper stayed in back. The restaurany that they took us to was only 10 minutes from our apartment so there wasn't much time to talk in the car. Plus, they claimed it would be more practical to start the 20 questions session once we're actually in the restuarant that way it's less likely to be interrupted.

Edward held out a chair for me, as did Jasper for Alice. "Emmett didn't come?" Edward shrugged.

"I invited him and when he asked who was going he claimed he didn't want to come. Something about your friend Rosalie." I was taking a sip of water and choked on it at this comment.

"She was the same way!" Alice spoke while I proceeded to have a coughing fit. Edward placed a hand on my back and rubbed a small circle.

"Are you okay?" I was intoxicated by his being. In fear of making my coughing worse I simply nodded and offered a small smile. "Good, I want you conscious enough to ask my 20 questions." He winked, I melted.

"Can I ask the first question?" Alice was doing small jumps in her seat. The question, whatever it may be was nearly burning her up from the inside out.

"Go ahead Alice." Jasper gave her the floor.

"Ok," She placed both hands on the table bracing herself. "We;re all single right?"

Everybody paused. No one wanted to answer. I knew that both Alice and I were single, but it never even crossed my mind that Edward and Jasper might not be.

"Yes." I sacrificed myself and broke the silence to answer first. Edward let out a breath and smiled.

"Yes." He said. I was brimming. Jasper went next.

"Yes." He locked his eyes onto Alice and she started jumping again.

"Yes!"

Four yes's. So far so good. I had to give Alice credit that she asked such a crucial question. It broke the ice nicely.

"Ok, me next." Edward thought for a moment and then leaned back in his chair. He placed both hands behind his head and interlocked his fingers. "Why are you two single?" He was talking to Alice and I and he smiled to himself.

Why? What kind of question was that. Though I had inclings as to why Alice and I and even Rosalie were single... I wasn't sure if we should fess up to it.

The front door to the resturant opened and in walked Rosalie and Emmett. Both scowling and chancing looks at each other.

"Hey!" I stood up and put my hands on my hips. Rose avoided my gaze as I narrowed my eyes. "I thought you weren't coming.. and instead you come..." I glanced towards Emmett. "together?"

Emmett made a 'pff' noise and pulled up a chair to sit. Rosalie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We ran into each other in the parking lot." She practically spit out the words. Jasper started to laugh and turned towards Alice.

"I guess she likes to arrive fashionably late too?"

Oh boy.

**I hope you enjoyed!!!! :)**

**Also if it wasn't clear .. both Rosalie and Emmett said they didn't want to go because they BOTH wanted to surprise each other at dinner.. but since they're so similar they ran into each other in the parking lot one their way to surprise each other.**

**Sorry I think that might have been confusing!**

**REVIEW!!! AND KEEP WATCH FOR THE NEW CHAPTER!**


	4. Whore Twice Used

**Sorry for the short hiatus! I've just been beside myself recently and school starts in 3 days.**

**Again I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews!!!! You're all so amazing!!!**

**Also, however, I would like to just say that I am FULLY AWARE of the many typos/gramatical errors I make. To be honest, I write most of my updates at 1 in the morning and I don't have spell check. I often times fuck up but I have faith that you are all smart enough to read through and understand my point behind a few spelling errors.**

**That being said.. ENJOY! And don't forget to review!!!**

**Chapter 4**

I was trying to think of a situation in my life that was as awkward as the one I was sitting in and witnessing right now. My mind wandered back to the fifth grade when I vomitted in the middle of class during a frog disection. When that didn't work I went to the seventh grade to the time that I tripped down a flight of stairs while trying to open the door and landed myself in the nurse's office for a few hours.

They were good attempts, but they didn't quite come up to par. This moment was deffinitely more uncomfortable.

"Are we ready to order?" The annoyingly persistant waitress had already come over and interrogated all of us about the menu twice before. Rosalie had made a few suggested threats of ripping off the poor girls pig-tails if she comes over one more time.

"No. We need more time." Rosalie spat at her through a clenched jaw. The waitress just nodded and turned and smiled. Either she was a moron or she actually enjoyed annoying the customer.

"You know chicky, some of us are actually hungry. I didn't need more time." Emmett and Rosalie had been engaging in 'off color commentary' since they arrived. I would call it more of a petty banter.

"You-" Rose pointed her finger right in his face and puckered her lips. "Shut up." Emmett just rolled his eyes and dramatically turned his head in the opposite direction.

"So, somebody say something interesting before I impale myself with a fork."

"I hate you?" Rose offered. This was getting old fast.

"I need to pee." Edward chuckled and raised an eyebrow in my direction. Shit, did I say that outloud? That's great Bella. Now the most beautiful man in the world will assume that I'm a showering peeping creep who likes to annouce whenever her bladder acts up.

"I need to pee too." Edward smiled and started to push his chair back to get up. "Jasper can you order me a steak medium rare if the waitress comes back?" Jasper nodded and Edward walked over to my chair. I ran my hand through my hair before clearing my throat and offering a small smile in return. My chair let out a high pitched squeek as it scratched against the floor when I moved it back.

"Alice can you order me a plate of chicken alfredo?" She flashed me a thumbs up. Edward held out one hand for me to take. I gave a small and quick smile, but a genuine one as I took it and was helped up and out of my chair.

The restuarant that we were in was beautiful and the very definition of eclectic. There were lights like christmas lights on a tree hanging around every window and even from the ceiling. The walls were all either draped with silk or turned into a mosaic of sorts. The food was favored towards Italian but not limited to, either way it didn't matter. I was dining with God's greatest creation and that was good enough for me.

Edward led me around the various tables and scattered booths with a fluid ease. He moved like water and seemed to know exactly where he meant to walk. Each step was deliberate and certain and it was both mesmerizing and intimidating. How could I ever impress him in such the manner that he was impressing me?

We came to a small staircase leading to the bathrooms downstairs and Edward abruptly stopped walking. My hand was still grasped onto his as he looked down and shook it.

"Are you going to let go or would you like me to accompany you to the actual stall?" His faced had morphed into a crooked smile and his tone was one of playfulness.

I ripped my hand from his and sheepishly crossed both arms over my chest while attempting to hide the traitorous hand.

"I think I can manage. Thanks." He laughed, no doubt I was blushing.

"Well then, how about we both meet right here before we go back to the table." His eyes still held humor but underneath in the deep pools of green I saw a lingering hope. There was twinge, something tiny, he was counting on me to say yes.

"Sure thing. I'll try not to get lost." Because I am Bella Swan and am therefore binded by the fate of god to trip over my own feet for the rest of my life, I tripped and nearly fell through the door to the womens bathroom. The though occured to me to turn around and see if Edward caught my blunder but I realised that he most definitely saw, so really, what was the point.

When the bathroom door was securely shut behind me I quickly ducked to check to see if anyone was in any of the stalls. It's a nuerotic and compulsive tendancy I aquired at the age of 10. Once in the elementary school bathroom I said how I was mad at one of my friends for taking the toy I was playing with. She happened to be in the stall. She cried. I've checked ever since.

_"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world.. "_ Damn Alice and her horrific ringtone choices. My right ass cheek started to vibrate and blare the sorry excuse for a song. "_You can cut my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination..."_

"Shut up!" Right as if arguing with the phone will make it turn of quicker. My fingers started to wiggle it free and I wondered if Alice had kept any of my old ringtones on my phone.

"Excuse me?" An elderly woman was standing in the doorway. Her blouse was off white and had ruffles on the sleeves and neck. She reminded me of my dead grandmother.

"My phone." I sort of off handedly waved the small device infront of my face. "It was ringing."

The woman just continued to stare, I felt like some sort of freak with three heads, and now I _really_ needed to pee. The song continued to echo and I clipped the side of it to turn it off. Alice would have to just wait until I got back to the table.

After taking care of business and washing my hands I quickly fixed my face with a little concealer and eye liner and brushed another hand through my hair. Whatever, it'll have to suffice.

Edward was leaning against the wall between the two bathrooms with his arms folded across his perfectly sculpted chest. His eyes were closed and I took this moment to stare and revel in his intoxicationg presense. The black button down shirt he was wearing accentuated every muscle in this upper body. I'd already seen this man naked and yet somehow seeing him just standing here completly at ease with himself was nearly as intense as his bare physique. A smile started to tug at the corner of his mouth now.

"How was the bathroom?"

"Fine, I scared an old woman." He laughed.

"That's fantastic." For the moment I forgot exactly where we were. This moment, this tiny section of time seemed so tranquil and sincere.

"What were you thinking of when I came out here?" Edward's eyes were open now and he let them wander to my face. His chest rose with one slightly larger breath and he seemed to shake his head a little. It was intriguing and I wondered if maybe he was trying to rid his mind of his former thoughts.

"Life." Ahh and the mystery deepens with such a broad answer.

"Life.." I repeated, "It's full of surprises."

"Damn right." He pushed himself from off the wall and straightened up his posture. "Shall we go and see if our food has been ordered?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bella!" Alice was standing up infront of her chair tapping her foot. "How come when I called you I got your voicemail instead? What was so interesting in that damn bathroom that-" Her pupils dialated minutely as she stopped herself. "Oh." She looked from me to Edward and then back to me.

"Alice," I pointed my finger at her and narrowed both my eyes. "Activate your filter and get your brain out of the gutter."

She smirked and then started to reseat herself. "You should have answered though because now you're getting a different dinner then what you wanted." Alice reached out and took a sip from her glass of wine. "See, I tried to order you the chicken alfredo.. really I did, but they didn't have any chicken." Again another pause and another sip. "So then I thought, well I'm sure she doesn't just want alfredo. Right? Then I asked her whatelse she would recomend in replace of chicken alfredo. She said a salad was always a solid call. That's what you're getting."

I breathed a small sigh of relief. Salad, I can handle a salad. The way Alice was talking I thought she might have ordered me brains or something.

"Thanks, Alice, that's fine." Edward pulled out my chair for me and I sat while he went back to his own seat.

"Have a nice time in the bathroom guys?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes Rose, I had a lovely time peeing, thank you."

"Where the fuck is my beer?" Emmett slouched and placed an elbow on the table. His chin was resting in his palm as his eyes scanned the room. "It's no fair.. that little monster got her wine before anyone else got their drinks."

Alice smiled and looked at Jasper.

"That's because someone went and got it for me at the bar." Jasper stared deep into her eyes and smiled with his whole soul. It was beautiful.

"Yea someone at this table know's how to be a gentleman." Rosalie mumbled her sentence but I both heard it and understood her double meaning. She wanted Emmett to woo her.

"Screw being a gentleman.." Emmett slammed his other hand onto the table for emphasis. "Ah! There she is!"

A waitress started to meander through the room over to our table. The tray in her hand precariously held three beers, a martini, and a shot of vodka. Atleast Rosalie thought to order me a drink.

"Vodka?" Edward asked no one in particular.

"That's mine." he looked at me slightly shocked and a little.. impressed? "My mom always told me that one things a woman can learn to do to impress a man is hold her liqour." I shrugged it off as if my drink of choice was no big deal.

"Ok so we have a martini." The waitress started to place down the drinks accordingly around the table starting with Rosalie. "and then-"

"BEER!" Emmett boomed.

The little waitress was so startled by Emmett's outburst that she jumped a tiny bit. Unfortunately, a tiny jump was all it took for her entire tray of alcoholic beverages to tilt, lose their balance, and fall.

Alice, Rosalie and I all gasped as if watching a tragedy happen in slow motion. Gravity can be cruel and inevitable and there was no escaping the falling liquid. I was lucky to be far enough away to only get a few drops of beer splashed on me while Jasper all but lunged to block Alice. Edward suffered a few drops along with me and Rosalie all but sprinted to the other side of the table. That left Emmett.

Oh Emmett.

He was soaked, through and through with alcohol and he smelled like a whore twice used. Infact he looked like a whore twice used as well. The best part was that he still had a goofy smile plastered onto his face, even after the spill.

"Fuck." The waitress whispered in shock. A part of me instantly felt bad for her. Being a clumsy person is hard, being clumsy infront of other people is harder, causing people trouble due to your clumsiness is hardest. "I-I'm so sorry." She looked as if she was going to be sick. "I've never done that before.."

"Well atleast the man got his fucking beer." Rosalie started out with a sneer and then to my astonishment.. she started to laugh.

Rosalie just totally and completely fell into a fit of giggles. She was giddy and it was refreshing.

"Is this normal?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shrugged because I don't really know what is normal for any of us, we're all a little abnormal.

"Rose?" Emmett for the first time held some type of identifiable softness in his voice. "Are you okay?" His large frame seemed to gently and carefully rise from his seat and tiptoe over to our laughing Rose. "Listen, I'm really sorry about the drinks."

At his words I saw an almost startling resemblence to Edward. The way his words held multiple meanings, and subtle desperation.

"E-Emmett," Rosalie gasped for air while literally doubled over with laughter. She clutched her stomach and shook with each guffaw. "You are the most ridiculous man, I've ever met." She lifted her head and was utterly glowing. The smile on her face was one of sheer pleasure. "Will you take me to get ice cream?"

It might have seemed insane. Here we all were, 6 adults trying to sit down for a nice sophisticated dinner and instead ending up with spilled drinks and laughing fits and innocent requests of ice cream trips. Rosalie was far from innocent, just like Alice, and even I had my secrets hidden away. Yet here was this blonde bombshell of sensuality staring a handsome and horny man in the face asking to be taken out for ice cream. I loved it.

"I'll go get towels." The waitress had been standing still like a deer and headlights but took the lapse of sanity to sneak off.

"Ice cream? But what about dinner!" Alice was getting flustered with the change in plans. Or maybe just because I suspected she was becoming tipsy.

"Oh tyke don't spoil the moment!"

"Don't call me tyke! Don't talk about my height!" Emmett ignored her and grabbed Rosalie's hand.

"C'mon hot stuff lets go get you some ice cream!" Rosalie beamed and turned towards me and Alice.

"Tonight 12:00. The three of us and three big cups of hot chocolate. My room. Be there." With those parting words she fled the restuarant hand in hand with her other self.

"Oh girls night!" Alice clapped and took her last swig of wine. "I want new pajamas." Jasper turned to her and asked the second innocent question of the night.

"Would you like to go shopping?" Alice's mouth fell open and she grabbed her purse and coat.

"Jasper, you are my hero." She took on the role of Emmett and grabbed Jaspers hand leading him out of the restuarant as well.

Edward and I still sat side by side staring in wonder. Our table was a reck, the cloth was stained and atleast three glasses were broken. Edward took out his wallet and lay down $40 dollars for our drinks. I imagine that he gave a little more than necessary due to our disturbance.

"What time is it?" I looked at the underside of my wrist.

"9:20. Why?" Edward's hand found mine and soon I was being lead towards the door as well.

"Rosalie said 12:00 right? Well I have a place I'd like to bring you for a little while if you'd like." He gave another crooked smile and my hormones went erratic. I felt like a teenage girl again, completely out of control of her emotions.

"I would love that." He opened the door and I was met with cool air.

"Let's stop by your house so that you can get a heavier jacket, I don't want you to get cold." This sparked my curiosity.

"Where are we going?" His silver volvo was in sight as we hurried across the parking lot to escape the chill.

"One of my favorite places and best kept secret."

Oh no, there goes my heart again.

**Thank you all so much for reading! Again I'm so sorry for the large lapse in update time!!! **

**I'm also sorry if these first couple of chapters seem a little slow paced but they're necessary to create a foundation. I promise that things will start to move along at a nice pace starting next chapter!**

**Please review!! Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the week! :)**


	5. Secrets

**So I have no excuse even for why this update is so late. I've just been really busy and beside myself lately but I promise to try and not let an update go this long ever again. To everyone that reviewed that you all SO much!!! I will reply to you all the second I get a chance to sit down for more then 10 minutes. **

**You all are amazing!**

**I hope you enjoy!!!! and remember … keep reviewing!**

Something that I love about the city is the lights. New York City, the city that never sleeps was wide awake and bustling tonight. Edwards volvo sped down the busy street and every outside light raced across the windows. Billboards and buildings were also shining and people littered the sidewalk.

Edward's car was a more diluted version of him. His smell lingered on the seats and it was just a lovely but not quite as intoxicating as the real thing. The leather seats also reminded me of my hopeless desire to sink into Edwards being. It was such a primal wanting, to just be comforted and burrow within him.

"I just love the city." My breath fogged up the window as the words spilled out without thought.

"I love it to." Edward spoke softly. "It's full of beauty."

We pulled up outside of Alice, Rose and mine's complex. Before the boys had picked us up I'd left a light on in my room. I could still see it shining as a pleasant reminder of home. Edward had brought me back here for the sole purpose of getting me a jacket but it occurred to me now, that I was forced with the decision of inviting him up. Of course I wanted to.. but I was overcome with an unreasonable worry that he might perceive this notion as a far more advanced step in our relationship then he was ready for.

Relationship. What the hell!?! I just met this man and I'm thinking in terms of a relationship! God I prayed that he was unable to read minds because if he could hear my thoughts right now he would most likely run for his life.

"Are you going to go get your coat?" Edward stared at me. I wrung my hands in my lap.

"Umm, uh yea." My eyes began to wander around the interior of the volvo. Do it Bella, just do it. "Would you um-" My breath caught in my throat for a moment. He noticed. "I mean I was wondering if maybe-"

"I'd like to come up?" His crooked smile began to appear. Seeing as how my voice disappeared for a moment I managed to nod and offer my own smile in return. Thank god this man was perceptive.

Edward turned off the car and came around to the passenger side door. I'd never had someone treat me in such a gentlemanly nature. I wondered if he did this for every girl he went out with, I could only imagine that girls just threw themselves at him. Not unlike the manner I was behaving in.

"Don't mind the mess." I desperately tried to explain the interior of our house while fumbling with my keys. "Alice just went shopping the other day and she doesn't have enough room in her closet anymore so the clothes sometimes spill into the living room. Also she's starting a new line so there is paper- and oh! Rosalie has some pictures of herself lying around-" A tiny click unlocked the door and I pushed it open.

"Pictures of herself?" Edward's voice betrayed his nonchalance. I couldn't blame him, it sounded weird.

"She's an aspiring model. She has to constantly have pictures on hand for when she goes to shoots and auditions." A big purse was sitting right by the front door and I tripped over it. For the first time ever in my entire life, two arms were there to catch me.

Edward brought me close to his chest and turned me to face him. Both of his hands securely on my shoulder before letting me go. "And what about you Bella? What do you do." My heart was fluttering so fast in my chest that the only thing running through my mind was my typical mantra. Breathe, don't faint, stand up, don't fall. And repeat.

"I write." I reached out and flipped on the light on the wall. "Well, I try to at least. I don't get very far, or if I do I don't like it and usually just start over."

The swiss miss from Rosalie's previous hot chocolate adventures were still out on the counter and looking at it made my mouth water. I wonder if I'd have time to make some before going to wherever Edward planned on taking me.

"Would you ever let me read something you write?" My head whipped back around to look at him. He had seated himself on the arm of our couch and was watching me intently, no doubt gauging my reaction.

"No!" It came out curter then I intended and I could already feel the betraying blush creep into my cheeks. "It's just, they're all really bad and, It's silly really. Trust me you would hate it." His beautiful face furrowed into a slight frown and I wanted to do anything to make it go away.

"I don't think that'd be true." He stood and walked over to me a mere few inches away. "I think anything that you do would interest me." I swear his voice dropped an octave. God what does he do take voice classes called 'how to be sexy and melt a girls resolve'.

"Maybe." This seemed to please him enough seeing as his smile returned. I'd managed to inch my way closer to the hot chocolate and Edward glanced over my right shoulder to the mix on the counter.

"How about you go change and I make us some hot chocolate for our little trip." Damn he was good.

"Yea ok sure." Edward walked towards the sink and filled us a tea kettle with water before lighting the stove. A chill crawled up my spine and I started to yearn for the nice comfy sweatshirts living in my room. That's it, no more delay, time to change.

"Bella?" I got five steps before his voice pulled me back to the kitchen.

"Yes?" His back was still to me while he rummaged through my cabinets, completely at ease with himself.

"Do you have any travel mugs?"

"Top right shelf, closest to the fridge." Ah, so this will be hot chocolate on the go.

"Thanks."

The tiny light that I had left on in my room was a gift. I didn't have to stumble around in the dark to try and find the switch and didn't have to guess what article of clothing I was holding in my hands. Probably the one thing I admired most about Alice when it came to her fashion was that she legitimately could get dressed in the dark and look flawless. Don't get me wrong, she practiced many times to perfect such a gift. She said something about it coming in handy during natural disasters, I wasn't really listening at the time.

My room was simple enough with a lounge chair in the corner that accumulated most of my jackets and sweatshirts. The one I wanted was lying right on top. It was a quilted cobalt blue jacket with snap buttons down the front. My favorite. I slipped in on with a pair of warmer knit boots and a pair of black gloves.

I could faintly hear a siren outside of my window and I only prayed that it wasn't because of Alice or Rosalie.. or our new friend Emmett. Something told me that Jasper seemed to be more in control of his emotions.

"Bella?" Edwards voice brought me out of my train of thought. Edward's voice... coming from my kitchen.

"Hmm?" I left my room and walked back standing near the sink. Edward stood holding two travel mugs and smiling.

"We're all set with the hot chocolate." His eyes wandered up and down my body. "You look beautiful." Right sure, beautiful. Has he ever looked in the mirror.

"Thanks." I picked at my gloves and reached out to hold my travel mug. "You know that Alice is going to kill you." I flipped open the top of my mug and tentatively chanced a sip. Whenever I have a hot beverage there comes a caution to try and not burn my tongue. I was fully prepared to wince back in pain at the temperature but amazingly enough Edward had made the perfect temperature hot chocolate. Perfect.

"Kill me for what?" His eyebrows did that furrow thing that I've come to hate so much.

"For using her travel mug." I pointed to the one he was casually sipping. "She's not very good at sharing." He chuckled.

"I'll just blame Emmett. She seems to already have a disliking of him." I thought about that.

"True." Another sip. "So where are we going?" Edward smiled and then walked around me towards the front door.

"To a place so overlooked in New York City that I consider it my best kept secret."

"Oh?" He was already showing me a part of himself. Some part of his life that he holds dear to him. I wanted to do the same. I wanted to offer him my biggest secret and let him see every gritty little detail of my life.

The air outside was alarmingly cold. If possible even cooler then when we first came in. I sipped my drink more urgently and slid into the volvo. Edward had assured me that it would only take us ten minutes tops to get to his secret place. It was a possibility that it would only take us that short of an amount of time due to his fast driving. Having only been in a car with him twice before, I already knew he was a fast driver, yet surprisingly enough I still felt safe in the car.

We took every side street available and passed at least three places I swear I had never seen before in all my time living in this city. When Edward started to slow the car in front of a tall iron gate I thought it might have been some mistake but he parked and then turned the car off.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Very funny." He got out and then came over to my door to again be a gentleman and open it for me. I felt so special, it was such a new feeling. "It's a park."

I stepped out and looked over the hood of the volvo and through the gate. There was a decrepit looking swing set and slide and then a long field of grass and trees. A park it was.

"Trust me, it's much more then it seems." He grabbed my hand and walked me over to a hole towards the left of the main opening. "Careful, don't trip." I swear there was a layer of humor in his voice at the word 'trip'.

Once we were both through to the other side Edward walked to the rusty swing set and sat down. There were four swings in all and I warily sat down in the one next to him.

"Is this going to break?" Each time I rocked my body slightly the hinges would creak disrupting the night. "I mean this looks pretty old."

"Bella, do you really think I would take you to a park that was a death trap?" I mulled it over.

"Maybe, I mean we did just meet." He laughed and reached out to grab the chain of my swing, I grabbed his as well. "So how did you find this place?" We swayed in unison.

"A few years back I was really.. disconnected." His eyes stared into the dark like he was looking back in time. "I was messing up in school and wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with my life. Emmett and Jasper and I were going out every night and just sort of making a mess of everything." He sort of half smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Emmett and I really put Carlisle and Esme through the ringer. Me more so then him probably."

"Carlisle and Esme are your parents?" I found that my voice came out a mere whisper. I didn't want to distract him from his story.

"Yes." He still didn't look at me. "Emmett regained some control over himself sooner then I did. He figured out himself more quickly but I.. I was just a little lost I guess."

"I can relate." He was silent for a moment and then turned to meet my gaze. I had been staring directly at him since he embarked on this surprising exposure.

"Anyways, to make a very long story short, I became fond of taking walks at night and I stumbled upon this place on one of those outings. It was so quiet and peaceful that I kept coming back every night and just thinking about stuff. It was therapeutic in a way. It helped me sort through a lot of things in my head."

A part of me wanted to hold him and protect him from whatever troubles he may have had and another part of me wanted to kiss him and soak up his sincerity. I wanted to tell him all about my troubled phase and let him know that he wasn't alone and that he wasn't the only one with a well kept secret spot. But I didn't, I couldn't, not yet.

We talked for what felt like hours and hours and I forgot the world around me. There was Edward and only him. I eventually checked my phone and saw that it was nearly midnight. Rosalie and Alice were expecting me. Edward took my hand and led me back through the hole and to the car. When we pulled up in front of my house a part of me actually began to ache. I didn't want to leave him.

"So tell me what will you and Alice and Rosalie be talking about tonight?" Edward was still holding my hands and lightly began to play with my gloved fingers.

"You guys. But you probably already knew that didn't you?" He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Good things I hope." I mouthed yes but no sound came out. Deep within my chest the swell of tears and sobs began to form. It was startling because I'd never been more happy in my entire life then being with Edward. The connection between us already was palpable. One lone tear leaked from the corner of my eye. "What's wrong?"

Edwards face looked pained, He leaned over and wiped away the tear before putting his other arm around my shoulder and hugging me closer to his body.

"I-" My voice cracked and a few more tears slid down my cheek. "I don't want to leave." A nearly soundless sob erupted from my chest and I shook a tiny bit. "I know this sounds crazy," I leaned back a little to look him in the face. "And you probably think I'm insane so really I understand if I'm freaking you out but-" Edward put one finger to my mouth in a 'shushing' manner.

"I don't want to leave you either."

There was a momentary silence as we let that sit in. Both of us, technical strangers, aching not to leave each other. I felt, however, that I had known him my entire life.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I had calmed my voice a little and Edward wiped away a few more tears from my eyes. He smiled.

"Waiting for you." Every part of my being hummed. And I threw my arms around his neck.

A loud rap on the window broke us from our moment. Alice was standing outside and peering in. This girl had the worst timing.

"C'mon Bella! Get your but inside we have A LOT to talk about." I rolled my eyes and unwillingly detangled myself from Edwards arms. Alice opened the passenger side door of the car in an attempt to get me out faster.

"Alice geez I'm coming will you just chill for a –" Her little face peered at me in the dark and even in the horrible lighting I could see it.

There was a bright blush coloring her cheek and a dark colored spot on her neck.

**Hope everyone liked the chapter!!! Looks like Alice had a good night… hmm what will happen next? Maybe something involving a 3 am freak out? ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review!!! It makes me smile ******


	6. an

I just want to give everyone that is actually reading/read this story an update.

YES I AM continuing with this story. I'm SO sincerely sorry for just disappearing for however long it's been. There has been an insane amount of shit going on. A lot of death a lot of stress and a lot of work. I took a break from fanfiction to deal with stuff. I plan on posting a new update this weekend. To all that stuck with me, thanks so much, it means the world.


	7. Mustang Sally

**FINALLY! An update :) Hope you all enjoy! And remember to review! It makes me smile!**

**Mustang Sally**

"What did you-"

"NO! Not until we get to Rose." Alice back handed me while she practically flew up the stairs to our apartment. I began to take the stairs two at a time and I still could just barely keep up with her. Whoever said that short legs made people slower walkers had clearly never met Alice.

"Well atleast explain to me why you had to drag me from the ca-"

"Shh!"

When we got to our door Alice swung it open with almost enough force to break the wall. Rose was sitting with her long legs crossed on our couch eating the left over ice cream her and Emmett has run out to get. A lazy and contented grin hung on her lips while she happily glanced our way. The smile lingered for a few seconds before it began slipping and she slowly lowered her arms and the cup of ice cream. Alice and I hadn't moved from the doorway and the stare off between the three of us was nearing a minute before Rosalie lets out and ear piercing scream and leaped from her seat.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME!" Her hands grabbed my face with such force that I thought I might bruise. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! WHERE IS HE?!" Alice was the next to be grabbed while Rose inspected her. "WHY ARE YOU RED?!" Back again to me. "BELLA WHY ARE YOU CRYING?! DID HE HURT YOU?!? I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!"

It occurred to me that my eyes were no doubt still puffy and full of tears from my minor breakdown with Edward in the car.

"ROSE!" I struggled to free my cheeks from her scrutiny, "No, stop, think, breathe."

Her hands loosened and her fingers twitched before letting me go. She took two small steps back and attempted a few shaky breaths. Ever since I've known her, Rosalie has had anger management, she even got help for it our freshman year in college after punching a girl in the face for eating her chocolate bar. Granted, Rosalie was pmsing at the time, she went to therapy anyways. Since then her shrink appointments have dwindled significantly, but Rose still sometimes exercises her 'calming techniques' in times of intense rage, like now.

Alice and I didn't dare move while Rose closed her eyes and began to silently count to five... and then ten... fifteen... twenty... It took her until 95 seconds to gain enough calm to talk with any rational thought. When her eyes opened again I decided to explain before she broke blood vessels.

"Rose," I reached out and tentatively placed my hand on her arms. "I swear to you that Edward did not hurt me." She kept on a perfect poker face while clearly wanting more details. "Yes I was crying," I could feel her flinch and quickly continued, "BUT, it wasn't because of Edward.. well it was but it wasn't.. he didn't do anything, just he himself.." I bit my lip.

"I get it." She nodded her head and then turned to Alice. "What about you." Rose's eyes squinted and she pointed towards Alice's neck. "Hey! What about your list of requirements before-"

"AHH!" Alice dramatically draped herself across the closest piece of furniture we owned. Lucky for her, it was a semi clean arm chair. "I have a problem."

Not so much to my surprise, but more so to my entertainment Alice had placed her hand over her forehead as if she were to faint.

"Has the list failed? Oh lord don't tell me the list has failed, I always considered it full proof." Rosalie did look genuinely worried about the list while Alice just continued to shake her head and stare at the ceiling.

"I-I... I can't wait! I don't have patience for the list!" We all sat silently and let her statement settle in.

After Alice was screwed over by three guys in a row her sophomore year she decided that she would never again be duped by the 'male abomination'. In order to make sure that this wouldn't actually happen she constructed a list of various do's and don'ts for every new guy she meets. Originally both Rose and I thought she was full of shit and would ditch the list as soon as a hot guy walked by, but amazingly enough she was remained fully committed to it until even this day. In order for her to fully asses a new man it takes her about a month or two of intense scrutiny and some barely legal snooping into their personal lives, never has she given up after knowing the person for a day.

"What do you mean? Did you.. you didn't sleep with him?" I asked Alice in a slightly worried tone. That was another reason for the list. No sex until the guy has passed everything.

"No, but, it's just so difficult." Alice peeked between her fingers and cocked her head to the side. "Bella, I really really want to." Rose let out a tiny chuckle and Alice peered over. "No Rose, you don't understand... I really really want to. Jasper is just so.." She kind of peered off again into various points in the room. "I don't know! I don't even have words!! But this time I really don't think that I can wait to adhere to all the demands of the list! I WANT HIM NOW!"

"Well then just, I don't know, speed the list up." Rosalie shrugged while offhandedly responding.

"UGH!" Alice kicked off her heels one at a time and then grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair and wrapped it around her body. "This is too much. I'm never going back out into that cruel tempting world." She pointed towards the door and then pulled her head under the blanket as well.

"Right, because that'll work swell."

"It will Bella you'll see." Her voice was more muffled now. "I'll just live in this chair, I am now and forever chair woman."

Rose looked at me and then back to the lump formerly known as Alice and then back to me.

"So Bella, looks like we know how Alice's night went, how about you?" Great, I hate picking my own mind.

"You know." I shrugged and prayed that Rose would just take it.

"No, I don't." Damnit.

"I just had one of my weird Bella emotional breakdown moments." Another shrug. "No big deal." My voice had risen an octave and I was sure that I would not be easily able to let this go. Though Rosalie might not interrogate me tonight, she was definitely going to bring it up again.

"Fine." Rose walked back towards the couch to where he abandoned ice cream sat and began to eat it. "It's weird, I feel like," He paused and licked the spoon clean. "everything is about to change."

Alice popped her head up again. "Don't say that! What if something bad is going to happen!"

We mulled it over.

"I'm going to bed." I announced while stripping off my sweatshirt and taking off my shoes. Enough was enough for me, I needed to sleep on all that had occurred.

"Yea me too." Rose stretched her legs and curled up on the couch with her comforter. She'd taken to sleeping in the living room because Project Runway's new season started and she likes to watch it before she goes to bed.

"What about you chair woman?" I poked Alice with my finger.

"Chair woman needs to pee." Alice's muffled voice became clearer as she ripped off the blanket in a huff and stormed off to the bathroom.

Sweet dreams to us.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Rosalie's ear piercing scream got closer and closer and closer until my door swung open with a force that could have scared a grown man. "BELLA!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Ok, so not so sweet dreams.

"Rose?" The light from the hallway streamed in and made it difficult for me to see through my already bleary eyes. "What time is it?" I wasn't really expecting an answer from her so I looked at my clock. 3:30 in the morning. "What the-"

"BELLA MY CAR!" My blood began to run cold at the prospect that something had happened to Rosalie's car. Her car was her baby, and if something happened to it we would all pay the price.

"Your car?"

"My car!! I left my car at that restaurant!!!!!" Her face was one of utter horror. She was practically foaming at the mouth and I wouldn't have been all that surprised if her head began spinning in circles just like in the Exorcist.

"I'm sure it's fine." I rolled back over and willed her to go away.

"How dare you! What if some vile teenagers are defacing my baby with their urine AS WE SPEAK!" She clutched at her heart. "Or worse! What if someone stole it!!" Before she or I could give that much thought she was gone.

Banging could be heard down the hall and in either Rose of Alice's room. Every cell in my mind screamed in protest at my getting up but I could already feel my legs begin to worm their way out from under the blankets. Even though I see no reason in getting all worked up over a car, there was no way I was going to be able to get any sleep until she found it and had it home safely.

"Rosalie?" Alice's raspy sleep voice sounded.

"UP!" Rosalie barked. I shuddered at my doorway and peeked my head out to see Rosalie in plaid pajama pants with a bright red sweatshirt from Victoria's Secret on. Her long blonde hair was in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup. As soon as she started heading towards the door exactly like she was with nothing but a pair of slippers on her feet I knew nothing good could come.

Rosalie NEVER leaves the house with out make-up, let alone in pajamas with uncombed hair. Tonight, the devil was at work.

**Thank you to EVERYONE that stuck with me! Again I'm sorry about the hiatus! I'm also sorry that no realy action happens in this chapter, It's more of a transition chapter into the real fun. Yes Bella Rosalie and Alice go out ninja style at 3 in the morning looking for Rosalie's car. You wont believe where it is ;p**

**Hope you all enjoyed and I hope everyone's holiday season is off to a great start! My Christmas wish is REVIEWS from all of my lovely readers! :0**


	8. Horoscopes

**Hello everyone! Hope you're all well! Here is my new chapter. I decided to switch it up a little with some Edward POV in the beginning. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews! They make me smile **

**Edward POV**

I can't believe it. I can't believe that Emmett's obsession with horoscopes and his steadfast belief in them was actually now solidified with physical proof. About a week ago he told Jasper and I that love was in the three of ours immediate future. Jasper told him to shut up but I simply tuned him out. His insistence was so strong and constant that I almost began to believe him. If he had never gotten me fired over a year ago because my horoscope saw 'better jobs' in my future then I might not have been so negative towards the aspect of falling in love.

The strange events of the past day were still swirling through my head by the time I stepped into our apartment. When I walked through the door Emmett and Jasper were arguing, loudly. Jasper was yelling while making stiff and agitated hand motions. Emmett was waving a magazine back and forth and also making animated gestures.

"Edward! Thank fucking god, another sane mind." Jasper rolled his eyes and walked towards me. "Tell Emmett that he needs to call Rosalie right now and tell her that he has her car."

"What?" I shrugged off my jacket and took off my gloves.

"He has her car. It's parked out front. Apparently he took her keys from her jacket while they were out tonight so that he could drive her car back to her." Emmett wore a goofy grin while Jasper recapped his actions. "But the moron never told her he was going to drive the car back, in fact, I think she doesn't even realize that she left her car at the restaurant. In other words she's going to flip when she has the revelation that her car is missing." I let that sink in and began to wonder what calming words Bella would tell her friend in her time of panic.

"So call her and let her know." I shrugged my shoulder and stifled a yawn.

"HE WONT!" Jasper threw up both hands in frustration and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh that's right go drink some tea Jasper." Emmett turned his head to mock Jaspers retreating form. "When are you gonna drink coffee like a real man!" Jasper flipped him the finger before disappearing around the corner. Emmett seemed pleased.

"Emmett, why aren't you calling Rosalie?" He walked towards me while once against waving the magazine.

"Because my horoscope majorly suggests otherwise." Oh no, not again.

"This is someone's car Emmett, and those horoscopes aren't real."

"On the contrary my dear brother. Did they not predict that we would find love?" His eyes brows raised in a questioning manner. "And did we not meet three girls today?" The eyebrows got higher.

"Emmett..."

"NO! Edward this is so clear! Look!" He started riffling through the glossy pages with one of the most concentrated expressions I'd ever seen him have plastered on his face. "Aha! Right here!" The magazine was shoved into my hand with his large finger covering up half the tiny print intended for me to read.

"You will surprise a special someone with a gift." I read it out loud and paused. Emmett took this pause as a good thing.

"See I told you." He took back the magazine and folded his arms across his chest.

"This says surprise someone with a gift. Firstly, surprise is not always happy, secondly, returning a stolen car is not the same thing as a gift." Emmett's beam faltered a little while he thought it over.

"Maybe I should call her." I nodded. "Yea ok I'll call her.." He started to walk away from me and down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Emmett stretched both arms above his head and then continued to walk.

"Man I'm beat, I'm going to bed. I'll just call her in the morning."

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Rose it's not here." I rubbed my arms furiously in an attempt to get rid of some of the goose bumps that prickled my skin.

"Bella, don't." Alice placed her small hand on mine and solemnly shook her head. "It's a lost cause."

After realizing that her car was gone Rosalie dragged Alice and I back to the last place she has seen it. When we got to the parking lot it was evident that her car was not there. In fact, there were no cars left in the parking lot at all. Rosalie, however, had been investigating every tire mark and pot hole she could find while muttering to herself and ignoring us for the past 20 minutes. I was beginning to worry that she had actually lost her mind because she was merely circling the parking lot over and over again.

"That's it." Rosalie's voice was shaky and she stopped her circling to look up towards me and Alice for the first time since she woke us up. "I'm calling him."

I had suggested that she call Emmett from the beginning but Rosalie was too proud to ask a man to help her find her car. Her knowledge of cars was beyond impressive and she never wants to taint her car womanly persona in any way. To her, asking Emmett would be a way to taint just that.

"Finally," I muttered while Alice playfully slapped my arm and turned back to Rosalie. She was now on the phone.

I always find it entertaining to only be able to hear one side of a conversation. Especially when you know the person well.

"Hello?" Rosalie began. "Emmett, it's me Rosalie.." Alice and I took a few steps closer.

"Wow she must be really desperate." Alice mused. Rosalie went on talking.

"Did I wake you up?"

pause.

"Oh I'm really sorry, it's just I have this problem..." Her voice was quieter and softer than usual. "It's my car.. I don't know where it is.."

pause.

"What?" There was more of an edge now. "What do you mean you have it?!"

pause.

"HOROSCOPE?!"

pause.

"You are a fucking moron!" Alice began to start taking tiny steps away from Rosalie now. "Well then maybe you should have listened to Jasper and Edward!"

My ears piqued up at the sound of Edwards name.

"Of course I want my car back!! Is that even a question?!?"

pause.

"No, I'm not waiting that long." Rosalie looked took her phone away from her now boiling red face and looked at the time before bringing it back to her ear. "I'm coming over right now."

pause.

"Yes I know."

pause.

"Well this is what you get for stealing my car!!!!"

pause.

"I'm taking Bella and Jasper with me."

pause.

"Tell him yes and that you will need to do something even greater than what Edward said to make up for this." Again I heard his name and I just couldn't control myself anymore.

"What about Edward?" I blurted and nearly flew to Rosalie's seething side.

"Yes she's excited and no, I'm not." Rosalie continued to talk to Emmett on the phone before stomping her foot and hanging up.

"What's going on?" I asked while desperately hoping I would be able to see Edward again tonight.

"We're going to their apartment to get my car." Alice was now by our side too.

"Their apartment? As in Jasper too?" Her little body started to just barely hum with joy. Rosalie nodded her head and stomped off towards Alice's car that we had driven here in.

"Oh and Bella," I turned, "Edward wants to make you breakfast."

My heart nearly beat out of my chest..

**Hope you all enjoyed!!!! Reviews will make going to class easier!!**


End file.
